


A Late Night Stroll

by takastucci_sen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa, ghoul!Hide, grade A friendship, kids being kids, younger!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takastucci_sen/pseuds/takastucci_sen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki tends to hope for a bit too much when he goes on mini adventures with his best friend, as they always tend to end up the same way. This time, sadly, is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Stroll

Kaneki would never understand why Hide enjoyed putting his life in danger. But as long as Hide was happy, and showed that brilliant smile that meant that everything would be okay, it was okay. Mostly. Kaneki would still worry of course, even if his best friend as a mostly capable ghoul, it didn’t stop him from cowering behind him during their late night adventures. For whatever reason, Hide had suggested that he’d take his totally vulnerable human friend out during the night to see the stars. Kaneki, being who he was, agreed. 

Of course this wasn’t the first time Hide had done this, to be completely honest, it was the fourth, and Kaneki had agreed every time. Knowing that if he said “no”, Hide would get sad, and he’d miss out on something to do that evening. Well, besides sleep or read, but that was boring, and being ten years old, he’d much rather go out in the wee hours of the morning to look at the stars with a ghoul. Kaneki didn’t have many other options really. 

“Hide, that trash can is looking at me suspiciously.” Kaneki whispered, latching on tight to his best friend’s arm. “It’s coming towards us.”

“Kaneki, that wasn’t a trash can, it was a drug dealer.”

“Oh.”

He couldn’t help himself but to be jumpy, they had gotten cornered before, but managed to get out completely unscathed. The whole event was could’ve gone a million times worse, with Hide either accidentally angering it, or it being hungry and wanting a quick meal with Kaneki. Fortunately, it recognized that the two of them were children, and let them go scot free. Since then, he’d tried to make his friend a bit more cautious to things moving around in alleys at night, his methods were…less than effective. 

“...But Hide, should be really lurking where drug dealers are?”

“It’s not like he’ll sell that shit to a couple of kids.”

“ _ Hide” _

“Don’t act like that’s the first time you’ve heard that from me, Neki. Proves I’m more mature.”

“All that it proves is that you take too much from those stupid shows that you watch.”

“Hey!”

“Face it Hide, those shows are a bad influence.”

“It helps mom blend in more, don’t blame me for watching them with her.”

“I can blame you for copying that language.”

They continued to bicker until they were stopped by by Hide releasing his rinkaku.

“Fine, if you’re not gonna actually walk, I’ll drag you.”

“That makes me look like you just ate me!”

Hide ignored the comment, along with anything Kaneki had to say as he dragged him by the ankle to the park. 

\---

“Hide! Something touched my shoulder!”

“It’s just a twig Kaneki.”

The two were in a more open area now, someplace where any ghoul trying to eat Kaneki would be easily spotted. The city lights made the path lighter and gave Hide less of a sense of urgency; it didn’t stop Kaneki from being scared of the slightest movement behind them. Hide kept assuring his friend that nothing was there, and that anything coming after them in a broad space would be asking for death. He would know, as he had killed a few people for Kaneki's sake during their other late night adventures. The trauma never really stuck. 

“Hey Neki, remember the time I scared you with a nerf gun?”

“I thought it was a real gun, besides, you pointed it at my face.”

“It’s a  _ nerf gun _ , Kaneki. It’ made out of styrofoam. If it hit you in the face, you would’ve been fine.”

“It still would’ve been impact to the face, Hide.”

“Whimp.”

“I’m not a whimp.”

“You were scared of a drug dealer when you thought he was a trash can”

“Trash cans are pretty scary in their own respects. You can find homeless people dumpster diving.”

“Remember that time we went dumpster diving?”

“Hide, don’t start.”

That time they went dumpster diving had ending with a dead homeless man, a horrified Kaneki, and a full Hide, that also wasn't the first time Kaneki had seen a dead homeless man and certainly not the last.  

The rest of the walk to the park could've gone better, as it always could, but fortunately, no one was dead yet and the path to the park was a lot more clear. Kaneki breathed a long sigh of relief from his place on the ground, grateful that nothing bad had happened. The he realized something. 

“Doesn’t it seem a bit too quiet?” He asked suddenly. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, but in horror movies, the killer always is looming behind the kids. And...when they’re the most vulnerable, they strike.”

“So what you’re saying is, that we’re being followed?”

“I think we are.”

Hide scoffed at the statement. “Neki, I’m a ghoul. If we were being followed, I would be able to tell.” He then scratched his cheek, pretending that his friend couldn’t see it.

“Yeah, but... things always tend to go wrong during our little outings.”

“Well maybe thing won’t tonight! Jeez, you’re such a downer. Not thinking that things will finally go in our favor.”

“I’m not being a downer, I’m being realistic.”  
“Whatever you say, Mr. Party Pooper.”

Kaneki sighed again. Not from relief, more from annoyance. While he loved Hide to pieces, and most likely wouldn’t be alive without him, his tendency to ignore what was blatantly obvious. He knew that Hide knew that they were being followed, but refused to say anything for reasons that only made sense in the mind of Hide. If Kaneki weren’t Hide’s friend of five years, then maybe, just maybe, would he have not turned around when he heard the ground vibrate from footsteps. 

“Um...Hide?”

Without any words, Hide summoned another rinkaku and pierced the figure straight through the neck. The was a scream of pain before total silence. 

Hide frowned softly, while his rinkaku disappeared. “Well, we were close.”

Kaneki got up from the ground and gave the dead body a glance over. “Is that the drug dealer?”

“Yeah, he was stalking us from the start.”

“And you let him?”

“I thought he’d leave when he heard our conversations.”

“Did you plan on killing him?”

“Not really, I wanted for us to go out at least one time without you getting more used to seeing your best friend killing someone.”

Kaneki let those words go to his heart and he smiled at his friend. “Well, thank you for going against your nature for me.”

Hide responded with that radiant smile of his, and Kaneki felt for a moment that being dragged on the ground for thirty minutes and being stalked by a drug dealer was worth it. He brushed some of the grass off of his shirt and gave his friend a quick hug. “Do you wanna keep going?”

Hide ruffled his hair and thought for a moment. “If it's not too much trouble. I mean, I did lie to you a lot tonight.”

Kaneki laughed. “It doesn't matter really, we still got to spend time together in the end.”

“Jeez, stop acting so cheesy Neki. That's my job.”

He laughed at the remark. “Whatever. Should we get going?”

Hide nodded and grabbed his hand, leaving the dead body behind them, as the continued their journey to the park. They could worry about the corpse later. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For JessDiesStuffs


End file.
